Never change
by chonaku
Summary: 1997, Lexington "meurt". 1997, Michael "naît". 2003, après une poursuite qui tourne mal, Brooklyn le sauve et reconnait quelqu'un qu'il croyait mort. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Et il n'en faut pas plus pour que tout s'effondre...


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Gargoyles et Gargoyles : les chroniques de Goliath appartiennent à Buena Vista Television / The Walt Disney Company. Je ne possède aucun droit dessus. Tous les autres personnages appartiennent à chonaku. Les personnages mythologiques/légendaires appartiennent à leurs cultures d'origine (et sont techniquement du domaine public). Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Le titre de cette fiction vient d'une chanson des Puddle of Mudd "Never change"

L'extrait de chanson plus loin, qui sert de sonnerie de portable, vient de "how remind me" de Nickelback.

Attention : le langage est vulgaire dans cette partie et si je n'ai pas poussé le bouchon trop loin, il y a des mentions de meurtre, de drogue et autres choses peu agréables.

Résumé : 1997, Lexington "meurt". 1997, Michael "naît". 2003, après une poursuite qui tourne mal, Brooklyn le sauve et reconnait quelqu'un qu'il croyait mort. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Et il n'en faut pas plus pour que tout s'effondre...

Note : Ceci est ma première histoire sur gargoyles *grosse appréhension*. Il est probable qu'elle se déroule sur plusieurs chapitres, car le scénario en soi est assez complexe. Elle est née de plusieurs questions : et si un rival de la société de Xanathos arrivait ? Et si les enfants d'Obéron jouaient encore au jeu du "on peut toujours contourner la règle interdisant de se mêler des affaires des hommes" ? Et si les créatures magiques n'étaient pas toutes enfants d'Obéron et étaient en concurrence avec eux ? Que se passerait-il si une des gargouilles se faisait prendre au piège, se faisait transformer en humain après avoir été tenue pour morte et qu'elle devait survivre sans rien connaitre de son passé ? Comment les autres réagiraient ? Et si on mêlait les humains à tout ceci, dont les moins recommandables ? Et les mutants, les clones et les autres gargouilles ? Et si la porte de phénix n'était pas si perdue que cela ? Et si les illuminatis s'en mêlaient aussi ?

Cela donnerait quoi ?

Réponse : un gros bazar. Plein de complots (c'est Matt qui va être content). Et tout un tas de problème pour nos héros ^^

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira. Si vous avez une quelconque remarque à faire, n'hésitez surtout pas.

* * *

_Il y avait une chute dans ses rêves, la sienne.  
_  
Un bout de jazz dans la nuit comme un air d'un tems ancien qu'il aimait sans vraiment le dire à sa voisine de palier, la saxophoniste aux yeux noirs. Il savait pourquoi elle jouait toujours à cette heure là, pourquoi il devait se dépêcher, laissant ses doigts parcourir rapidement le clavier, agités d'une vie propre. Ses yeux bruns ne regardant que l'écran, voyant défiler chiffres et lettres qui auraient parus hermétiques et incompréhensibles pour un novice, mais qui pour lui représentait sa vie, son présent, son futur.

Son passé aussi ? Non, cet aspect là de lui était presque disparu en fumée, ne restait que quelques notions vagues, des briques pour savoir parler, pour comprendre pour apprendre. Il aimait ça, toucher les touches, laisser ses yeux aller d'une interface à une autre, voire même découvrir la ville lorsqu'on le forçait à sortir de son trou de rat. Pourtant, ce monde au dehors, il lui faisait un peu peur.

_Peut-être à cause de cette nuit, des autres nuits, de la cicatrice qui zébrait son torse ?  
_  
(« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »)  
(« Mais… mais j'en sais rien moi ! »)

Il aimait trouver les réponses à ses questions, découvrir et explorer des choses, les décortiquer presque, comme un enfant découvrant de nouveaux jouets, ses lèvres répétant sans cesse « comment ça marche, comment ça marche ? ». Pourtant cette réponse là, celle sans doute liée à son passé mort, il n'avait jamais su la trouver, jamais.

Il se souvenait juste d'un rêve, d'une main tendue et en dessous de lui le vide, le désespoir dans des yeux inconnus et en même temps si… familiers presque.

Puis, la chute, l'air autour de lui, l'impression de ne cesser de tomber. On lui disait de voler, on le suppliait de voler. Et lui comme un idiot essayait au lieu de crier qu'il en était incapable. Il se réveillait toujours avant de s'écraser au sol, toujours.

Pourquoi alors, sentait-il toujours son corps se fendre, se disloquer au sol, des éclats de verre sur sa peau, le sang qui se déverse, qui coule… ?

Il se réveillait en sueur, la peur inscrit sur son visage pâle, ses yeux bruns grands ouverts, ses mains cherchant quelques choses, mais ne pouvant sentir que l'air, que la douceur des draps. Seul, il était seul. On n'avait pas à avoir peur de la solitude, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas elle qui tuait, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait précisé en haut d'un gratte-ciel, il en était certain.

_Ce n'était pas elle qui avait marqué sa chair comme un esclave au fer rouge.  
_  
(« Je ne sais pas où tu t'es foutu, mais si on t'avait pas recousu, ben, tu s'rais en train de nourrir les vers de terre à l'heure qu'il est. Ouaip, c'est ça… »)

(« T'es sûr de pas savoir ce qui t'es arrivé ? »)  
(« Non… »)

Et il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie.

Le jeune homme soupira, arrêtant un instant le manège des chiffres et des lettres, laissant les téléchargements de nouveaux logiciels piratés se faire, écoutant un peu la musique.

Il n'y avait que la lumière de son écran qui éclairait la pièce où régnait une odeur froide et fraiche selon le garçon, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes les personnes qui entraient ici n'avaient qu'une envie : mettre le chauffage au maximum. Pourtant, lui, il aimait bien le froid, ne supportant que très peu une trop grande chaleur qui n'était pas liée à celle de ses draps.

L'odeur du souffre dans son rêve, une odeur et une autre, quelque chose comme de la peau qui brûle, la sienne. Et il se réveille en sueur, essayant de se libérer des images encore vives en lui. Pourtant, il n'y arrive pas, jamais.

Alors, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital, il se mettait devant son ordinateur, entendant parfois le son d'une musique maintenant familière. Une douce musique de jazz. On s'entendait bien entre prisonniers de cauchemars, entre somnambules. Et à défaut de s'accorder pour raconter les cauchemars, on essayait d'aider l'autre, sans poser une question, dire un mot.

Parce que certaines douleurs ne sont pas à dire, sous peine d'être rouvertes.

Parce qu'il y a dans le passé, quelque chose qui peut le tuer.

Et doucement les souvenirs sans sens d'un rêve brisé refont surface.

* * *

Il y a d'abord du rouge, un long fil de tissu rouge comme le sang, comme les tomates et ce tableau qu'il peut voir par l'intermédiaire du miroir qu'il fait face. Il ne voyait pas son reflet, ne le voyait jamais. Il n'y a que ses mains qui s'agitaient autour de sa gorge, guidant le tissu pour qu'il s'enroule parfaitement autour de son cou blanc. Voulait-il se pendre ? Non, non, il ne voulait pas.

Il avait un costume noir, une chemise blanche, aussi blanche que les murs étaient vides. Il était plus jeune que maintenant. On lui donnait facilement la vingtaine (comment pouvait-il le savoir alors qu'il ne voyait que ses mains, que son reflet lui était invisible ? Mystère, impression fugace). Le jeune homme avala lentement sa salive, sa gorge nouée par l'appréhension et la cravate lui faisait mal, mais il s'en contenterait. Trop à perdre, oui, trop à perdre pour pouvoir reculer.

Et ce même s'il ne savait plus ni ce contre quoi il se battait, ni même ce qu'il voulait protéger.

« Dis-moi, tu es habile pour nouer ta cravate. Enfin, surtout pour quelqu'un qui passe la moitié de son temps à errer torse nu dans les rues de New York. »

La voix était froide et moqueuse, désagréable, avec le léger accent dédaigneux d'un homme qui se considérait comme supérieur à son interlocuteur. Le jeune brun aurait aimé répondre, il aurait aimé s'enfuir et il ne le fit pas.

« J'apprécie le compliment… »

Répondit-il d'un ton sec qui ne laissa sur son visage qu'une mine dure, quelque chose qui aurait dû être dit ne le fut pas. Il ne pouvait reculer, il n'avait fait que mentir depuis des jours, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et l'homme devant lui le savait, voilà sans doute pourquoi il lui souriait aussi avidement.

C'était étrange les rêves, on n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir les formes, mais les voix si. Et cette voix grave ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Un homme qui arriva doucement vers lui et qui tout aussi lentement, ses doigts se renfermèrent sur sa gorge. Il manqua de tomber, de crier, mais réussit à garder son calme, même si la colère bouillait au fond de lui. La peur aussi, la peur aussi. Toujours dans ce rêve, toujours.

Elle se faufilait dans ses veines, jusque dans son cœur qui trembla, trembla tellement. Il avait froid, soudainement, lorsqu'une main forte s'accrocha à son épaule, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle sur son cou, sur son oreille. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait baissé la tête, ses poings serrés pour se retenir de crier, la pluie dehors battait à la chamade. Ah non, ça, c'était son cœur.

« _Monstre_. »

L'insulte claqua, soudainement avec une certaine forme de plaisir dans la voix, la main sur son épaule se crispa et il essaya de ne pas réagir, de ne pas penser à la voix sèche, à ce souffle. A cette douleur qu'il sentait, là. Près de sa mâchoire, les doigts qui se collèrent à sa peau, la main froide, la pluie qui battait le verre, contrastant avec le silence dans la pièce, contrastant avec la voix sèche par une douceur presque insupportable.

« N'oublie pas ce que tu me dois : respect et obéissance. Ou sinon tu sais ce qui se passera… alors, tu vas m'obéir, compris ?»

Silence, oui, il savait, oui. Sinon, que ferait-il là ? Les doigts se pressèrent un peu plus, et la main le força à relever la tête, pour mieux regarder l'homme qui semblait sourire. Il ne voyait que cela de toute façon, ce sourire un peu fou, un peu dément.

Les doigts qui ne cessèrent de le serrer, le bras qui le rapprocha davantage du corps de l'homme. Son propre corps se tendit, presque aussi dur que de la pierre, les sueurs froides ne cessant de venir. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien. Rien sous cette forme, même si en réveillant il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il pensait par là.

« Compris monstre ? »

Un ordre sous-entendu, comme il en avait déjà eu d'autres, des choses qu'on lui obligeait à faire, à dire. Les cauchemars étaient variés, mais cette scène revenait souvent, souvent. Cet ordre qui devait être humiliant, il le sentait au fond de ses tripes, la honte le rongeait, la colère aussi. Mais il y avait le corps qui le serrait, il y avait cette promesse, ce souhait de protéger. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, même s'il ne comprenait rien.

« Est-ce que tu as compris, monstre ?»

Et lentement, ses lèvres formèrent un mot, unique et faible.

« … Oui… »

* * *

_Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me_

Sa sonnerie de portable. Le portable près de l'ordinateur. Ce fut cela qui le réveilla, lui démontrant une fois encore qu'il était très facile pour lui de s'endormir devant son ordinateur, sa joue contre son bureau en bois, les doigts de sa main droite touchant encore la souris. S'en était presque pathétique. Mais loin de se morigéner, il alluma son portable tout en coulant un regard vers le nom affiché. Barry Burton. Encore lui. Michael soupira, à plus de vingt heures du soir, cela voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander, quelque chose de chiant. Et il ne se trompait pas.

« Hé, Tense, t'es libre ce soir ? »

Une grimace au pseudonyme. Barry était exactement le genre de type à donner des surnoms idiots et incohérents aux gens, avant de leur annoncer d'une voix claire et audible que c'était leur nom de code dorénavant et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de discuter. Michael ne savait pas où il avait pêché le sien. Par agacement, il mit du temps à répondre, ravalant ses commentaires, les gardant pour un autre moment. Il entendait des bruits de fond, signe que Barry devait être à l'extérieur.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Siffla-t-il.

« J'ai un problème p'tit gars. »

M'en serais pas douté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore comme embrouille ? »

Soupira le garçon, tenant son téléphone d'une main et cherchant le bouton de la lumière de l'autre. Barry lui répondit lorsque la lampe éclaira le petit studio, diffusant une lumière jaunâtre qui ne manqua pas de l'aveugler, un instant.

« T'sais, les gars de ce connard de Jim ?

Michael visualisa des gens en cuir, un homme se détachant d'entre eux. Des systèmes à déverrouiller, des choses à piller. Cette mission où il avait fait le guet, où il avait pour la première fois fait ses preuves, alors qu'il venait jusque de se remettre de ses blessures. Presque renaitre, oui, c'était presque ça.

En même temps, quelque chose en lui était mort ce jour là, en visant parfaitement un certain point, en tirant. Les corps qui s'effondrent, c'est si simple dans les jeux vidéos comme Resident Evil, nettement moins dans la réalité.

« Oui, je vois. »

Répondit-il machinalement, essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix. Il se sentait un peu mal là.

« M'ont volé toute la coke. »

Simple, assez vulgaire, mais précis et concis. La réponse fut de même.

« C'est ça de prendre sa dose sur son lieu de travail. »

« Déconne pas petiot, rappelle toi comment t'es arrivé ici. »

En avalant brusquement sa salive, le brun tâcha de ravaler son juron. Oh oui, Barry pouvait lui faire toutes les bassesses qu'il voulait, mais remettre sur le tapis le comment de leur rencontre, ça, c'était un peu fort. C'était l'une de ses faiblesses et Barry s'en était accaparé, jouant avec elle sans hésiter, lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Ce pourquoi Michael y répondait toujours avec détachement, comme si cela ne valait rien à ses yeux. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait beau le cacher, mais la faiblesse était là, toujours enracinée en lui. Il était trop reconnaissant, trop fidèle et si naïf parfois, si naïf.

« En sang et l'estomac à moitié ouvert ? J'm'en souviens que trop bien. Le seul truc qui me donne pas envie d'oublier, c'est ta tête lorsque t'as vu que j'étais vivant et que tu ne pourrais pas revendre mes restes au marché noir. »

Une pointe d'humour pour masquer le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus dire non, qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser d'aider. Il ne pouvait trahir et cela ne sera jamais le cas. Il aimait trop vivre au fond pour oublier ceux qui lui ont permis de survivre.

« Laisse ton humour au placard et écoute moi, cette fois c'est sérieux. La bécane que t'as traficoté, tu l'as pas encore vendue ? »

Une moto perdue, presque qu'un tas de ferraille. Pourtant, c'était une bonne et belle moto autrefois, mais elle n'était plus rien.

« Je te le dis tout de suite, t'auras pas ma moto. »

« Alors, redonne-moi ma coke. »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la chercher toi même, t'es pas encore invalide, si ? »

« Il y a peut-être le Ricard, si je me fais coincé tout seul, je suis mort, t'as pigé oui ? »

« Si je comprends bien, c'est moi qui suis chargé de me faire descendre ? »

« Dis pas de connerie, j'ai jamais dis ça. J'te demande juste de les coincer dans une rue, pendant que moi je prends l'autre. Pas compliqué que je sache, pour un petit génie de ta trempe, non ? »

« Ils sont où tes voleurs ? »

« Central Park West »

« Toi, je te hais… »

« C'est okay ? »

Michael se souvenait d'un fragile nourrisson. Le petit poing de l'enfant effleurant sa peau. Ses yeux mi-clos, d'une couleur incertaine. Sans savoir pourquoi, le brun s'était presque souvenu d'un autre, un petit roux qu'il aurait aimé voir grandir. Sans savoir qui c'était, sans voir aucun visage.

Alors, il avait davantage serré le petit, et ce même si on lui avait dit qu'il allait mourir. Michael avait alors répondu qu'il passerait la nuit et les autres nuits et le nourrisson avait survécu, malgré sa faiblesse. Dans ses yeux, il voyait le reflet d'un autre jeune enfant dont le souvenir était vague, flou, mais toujours présent. Il ne l'en aimait que davantage.

« Seulement si l'argent sert à la petite et seulement pour ça. »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu crois que je me défoncerais pour une raclure comme tu sas qui ? »

« … J'arrive. »

Il prit son manteau noir, ses lunette, ses gants. Il ne manqua pas d'éteindre son ordinateur et d'effacer l'historique au cas où, on ne savait jamais. Il claqua la porte dans un bruit sourd. Comme il s'y attendait, la musique de jazz s'arrêta et la porte d'à coté s'ouvrit, laissant voir le visage d'une jeune femme en chemise de nuit bleue qui le toisait toujours légèrement. Tess toisait un peu tout le monde lorsque quelque chose la perturbait, cela allait de soi.

« Tu sors encore ce soir. »

Observa la jeune femme hâlée, les sourcils froncés, son visage crispé ressemblait à ceux des madones espagnoles, sec et sévères. Loin que ce qu'était Tess en vérité, lorsqu'on la connaissait un peu mieux, lorsqu'on parvenait à entrer dans son monde, mélange d'Amérique et d'autres pays, des statues africaines côtoyant des posters d'acteurs, le jazz côtoyant le rock, le rap et le classique, les images et les couleurs, comme un patchwork aussi coloré que désordonné. Pourtant, ce monde là, elle ne voulait pas qu'on le voit au premier abord.

Michael lui disait toujours qu'elle était une grande timide toujours inquiète.

Michael, à ce moment là, fit comme si ce qu'il avait entendu était une question et taquina, encore.

« Il est un peu tard pour faire les courses, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il lui avait jeté un regard un peu arrogant, quelque chose de rieur dans la voix. Comme quand il voulait masquer une inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète inutilement pour lui. Surtout pas Tess.

« … Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ? » Grogna son amie, croisant les bras, s'avançant un peu plus. Sa chemise de nuit détonnant avec la tenue que lui-même portait, comme avec le gris du couloir qui, par certains côtés, ressemblaient à celui qu'une prison.

« Hé c'est pas moi, c'est ton frère! »

Enfin presque, étant donné que Barry était le mari de la soeur de Tess. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, cela se voyait dès qu'on les mettait tous les deux ensembles : l'un d'origine irlandaise, la peau presque laiteuse et le regard blasé, l'autre, la peau foncée, le sourire rieur et le regard volontaire.

Pourtant, quelque part, ils se ressemblaient, même façon de hocher la tête, même obstination. Même envie bourrue et maladroite, mais forte, de prendre soin des autres, de recueillir un étranger et de le nourrir et l'aider, sans rien attendre en retour. Michael en savait quelque chose. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses souvenirs, depuis qu'il avait été renommé.

Depuis qu'il s'appelait Michael.

« T'as intérêt à faire gaffe. »

Prévenu la fille, sa main allant prendre un bout du blouson pour mieux attirer le garçon près d'elle. Il aurait pu se défendre, mais il ne le voulu pas.

D'une part, Tess frappait fort et le nez du brun se souvenait encore de son poing la dernière fois que son propriétaire avait véritablement énervé la brune. D'autre part, son cousin, le plus grand, le plus costaud, était encore pire. Du genre à vous déboiter l'ensemble de la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il voulait seulement faire une petite tape amicale.

« Mais oui, mais oui, je serais de retour bientôt. »

Assura-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, les mains encore dans sa poche. Il essayait de paraitre décontracté, confiant, alors qu'il sentait des sueurs froides sur sa nuque, tandis que la fille le prenait au col. Geste de celle qui voulait se faire écouter et entendre, une lueur dure dans son regard, quelque chose de brutal dans les mots.

« Tu te retrouves à l'hosto, je t'achève, pigé ? »

Elle en serait incapable, ils le savaient tous les deux, sinon, Michael serait mort depuis longtemps. Par contre, ils savaient pertinemment que la fille pouvait faire du séjour hospitalier un enfer si l'envie lui prenait, sans que personne ne voie rien qu'autre qu'une innocente fille allant rendre visite à un ami. Le jeune brun fit mien d'y réfléchir et se détachant de l'éteindre, imitant un instant la pose du penseur de Rodin, ayant presque l'air soucieux. Avant de finalement déclarer avec un grand sourire rigolard et complice :

« Hum. D'accord. De toute façon, avec la V-MAX, cela devrait aller. »

Un air sceptique apparu sur le visage féminin, qui déclara de suite :

« … je vais préparer la liste des hôpitaux à appeler »

Il n'eut même pas la force de répondre.

* * *

(« Genre, t'es sûr de vouloir cet engin ? Il ne serait pas un peu gros pour toi ? »)  
(« Mais non, mais non. »)  
(« Tu vas devoir le réparer aussi. »)  
(« Aucun problème là-dessus ! »)

Dans un vrombissement qui détonna avec le silence de la rue New-Yorkaise, il démarra, filant à grande vitesse, même s'il ne devait finalement ne mettre que quelques minutes devant le point de rendez vous, il avait coincé une seule des oreillettes de son portable entre son oreille et son casque, laissant l'autre pendre, son fil touchant presque son portable. Le casque était d'un noir luisant, comme le ciel dont il ne jeta qu'un œil inattentif.

Pas qu'il était laid ce ciel du soir, mais le brun se sentait toujours étrange en regardant les gratte-ciels, le ciel, sans savoir pourquoi (sans savoir pourquoi, il se demandait quand il pourrait revoler un jour pour retourner enfin chez lui…)

Il jura. Il jura pour mieux ne pas penser, pour mieux ne pas rêver. Retrouver dans la monotonie quotidienne, retourner à ses trafics, à ses embrouilles, sa moto, son ordinateur, ses merdiers pour mieux oublier. Pour mieux oublier qu'il sentait un manque, sans savoir pourquoi et qu'est ce qui lui manquait exactement. Il était amnésique, il ne devrait même pas être conscient d'un manque. Sans doute pas.

D'un geste brusque, il accéléra, laissant ses pensées dériver et le paysage autour de lui s'embrouiller, les lumières qui laissaient voir les immeubles, les ruelles, l'odeur de pollution et les quelques gens encore dehors, ceux qui sont là, toujours là parce qu'ils n'ont nulle part ou aller. New York était une belle ville, mais une putain de belle ville merdique, selon Barry.

Elle était belle, mais elle était belle comme le sont les fées, quelque chose à double tranchant, qui pouvait aussi bien tuer que protéger, quelque chose qui rendait prisonnier et qui, lorsque les tours tombaient, ne cessait de gémir, de pleurer avant de faire mal à son tour. Que l'on soit en 2003 ne changeait pas grand-chose selon Barry.

Michael ne savait pas vraiment. Il savait que la ville était belle, qu'elle était aussi dangereuse et qu'au fond, il s'y plaisait plutôt bien. Tant qu'on le laissait tranquille sans lui demander d'aller courir une bande de dealer voleur de dealer.

Tant qu'on lui demandait pas de se retrouver à les chercher près de Central Park, tant qu'il ne se faisait pas tirer dessus. Ce qui se passa cette nuit là.

* * *

C'était plus ou moins Barry qui lui avait donné la moto, tas de ferraille qu'un type plein aux as avait abandonné dans une décharge, parce que son idiot de fils s'était trop amusé avec ivre et qu'il l'avait salement amoché en manquant de se prendre le mur en pleine figure. Etant officiellement garagiste, Barry avait récupéré les restes dans l'espoir d'en faire quelque chose un jour. Michael en était tombé amoureux en voyant le gros tas avec lequel il pourrait « jouer » et une photographie de la moto sur internet.

Alors, une nuit et une autre, il essaya d'assembler les pièces, tout seul. Barry le voyant faire, il l'aider, sans se douter que ce qu'il appelait encore « gamin » ou « petiot » puisse remonter l'engin et que celui-ci remarche comme si un garçon ivre n'avait pas joué les cascadeurs avec. Impressionné, il le lui avait donné, avec pour seule obligation d'obtenir un permis de conduire, aidé de faux papiers, bien entendu.

Deux mois plus tard, le brun chevauchait sa moto, hurlant de joie sous un soleil de plomb et l'œil presque ahuri de l'homme roux.

Elle était loin la crevette sanglante et faible qu'il avait pris sous son aile, du jour au lendemain. C'était durant cette période, en le voyant rouler comme un professionnel quelques mois à peine après avoir eu cette moto qu'il l'avait appris à tirer, puis, peu à peu, l'avait entrainé loin des quartiers sûrs, dans les bas-fonds de la ville, écumant avec lui les rues sinistres et parfois un peu tristes, ne laissant derrière eux que des ombres. Il y avait de l'argent à se faire, de l'argent à gagner, des trafics à faire et il ne savait plus quand cela avait réellement commencer. Comment il était venu un soir à pointer son arme sur autre chose qu'une bouteille vide, quand il en était venu à tirer pour tuer.

(« Hé gamin, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »)  
(« Je… il ne bouge … plus… je… je n'ai pas voulu ça, je n'ai pas voulu ça, alors pourquoi… Barry, pourquoi il ne bouge plus, hein ? Je… je… »)  
(« Du calme, petiot. »)  
(« Mais Barry, j'ai tiré… j'ai tiré et maintenant… »)  
(« Du calme, j'ai dit. »)  
(« Mais … mais il est _mort _Barry, ils sont tous morts et c'est moi… c'est à cause de moi que… »)  
(« T'aurais préféré que cela soit moi ? Ou toi ? »)  
(« Non, mais je… »)  
(« Et tu crois qu'eux, ils auraient eu des scrupules à nous tuer ? »)  
(« Je… »)

… Ne sais pas…

Il y en avait eu d'autres après, pas mal, beaucoup. Assez pour le mettre en prison pour le reste de sa vie s'il était pris, mais il ne se faisait jamais prendre, jamais. Pas plus que lorsqu'il ouvrait les fichiers interdits, lorsqu'il espionnait pour des rivaux, pas plus que lorsqu'il volait, sans cesse.

(« Barry, si ton Dieu existe, pourquoi nous permet-il d'enfreindre ses lois ? »)  
(« Parce qu'Il sait qu'on n'a pas le choix, qu'on ne l'a jamais vraiment. »)  
(« Barry… »)  
(« Hum… ? »)  
(« J'en ai marre de cette vie. »)  
(« Moi aussi petit, moi aussi… »)

* * *

« Salopard de sous-merde ! Fumier ! »

« Désolé, mais ces surnoms-là ne me plaisent pas. Appelez-moi Tense si vous voulez ! »

Hurla un homme casqué dans un éclat de voix un peu gamin, un peu brouillé. Il y avait du vent ce jour-là, du vent et des tirs, une course-poursuite dans le noir, les policiers pas encore là, le frisson présent.

Et ce qui remuait au fond de lui, qui ressemblait à du plaisir et qui courrait dans ses veines, lui donnant des élans courageux, des élans de suicidaires presque. Ils les avaient pris en tenaille, Barry et lui, ils avaient pris la fuite et la traque avait commencé. Puis, leurs « cibles » s'étaient défendus et c'était là que cela avait mal tourné. Alors, ils avaient tirés, visant les roues, la voiture (elle avait débrayée, elle avait presque explosé). Les autres étaient étendus, sur le sol à se vider de leur sang (étrange comme les autres morts, il ne les regarde à peine alors que les premiers le hantent toujours), les autres, enfuis (pas envie de les tuer, pas envie de tuer un homme à terre… Barry fais le, j'ai envie de vomir, de vomir et de m'endormir, là, maintenant).

Et d'autres étaient venus, alors, il avait fallu partir, emportant chacun une partie de la livraison. Il avait fallu partir et vite. La voiture de l'un, l'autre n'en voulait pas. Parce que c'était sa moto, bon sang. Ce qu'il avait gagné avant son premier ordinateur. Et bon sang, il y tenait à son ordinateur. Pas question de la laisser à des charognards, quitte à attirer les tirs sur lui, ce qui avait été le cas. Il slalomait dans les rues, essayant de semer les nouveaux arrivants, les deux qui l'injuriaient sans cesse. Cela le faisait un peu rire, leurs motos, c'était de la camelote pour lui.

Puis, vient un autre devant, un autre à gauche. Il était cerné, prisonnier. Abandonnant son rire, il se mit à jurer, conduisant qu'une main, tirant de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un tir l'atteigne, le faisant lâcher l'arme. Il cria, quelque chose dans la voix comme de la rage. Celle d'un animal, pas celle d'un homme, les yeux grands ouverts sous son casque. Quelques instants après, un déséquilibre, qui le fit tomber, sa moto explosa.

Il poussa un râle d'animal, avant de fermer les yeux, dans un réflexe de lâche qu'il méprisa.  
Puis, une voix masculine, grave et sarcastique et étrange. Parce qu'elle venait d'en-haut cette voix, sans être celle que l'on prêterait à un ange ou même à un Dieu.

On aurait plutôt dit celle d'un…d'un…

…

_Démon_.

Ce mot ne fut pas prononcé, jusque pensé lorsque Michael fit la forme rouge bondir et frapper, lorsqu'il fit les dents blanches luire lorsqu'il ouvrit sa gueule. Et les yeux… les yeux qui semblaient blancs, comme la neige, comme le froid. Le monstre les frappa, mais ne les tua pas, les laissant fuir, les laissant hurler. Pourtant, c'était un démon, il en était certain, vraiment certain. Il s'était réfugié près d'une poubelle, à l'intersection d'un cul-sac, sa main allant chercher les gélules d'analgésiques, avant de tenter d'enrouler un bout de tissu déchiré autour de la plaie. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger, se sentant lourd, fatigué. Le sang coulait, tâchant de rouge le noir et le blanc.

Quelque chose bougeait en lui, comme une voix étouffée, quelque chose qui aurait du être encore là, mais qu'il avait perdue. Il y a longtemps ou pas, comment pouvait-il s'en souvenir, lui qui ne vivait pas dans le passé, qui n'avait que le présent auquel se raccrocher pour atteindre un futur qui ne se présentait jamais ? Quelque chose, il essaya de dire quelque chose lorsque la rue devient déserte, ne restant que le monstre, que le dos rouge, la crinière blanche, les ailes immense, la queue qui battait un peu l'air. On lui avait parlé des gargouilles, mais il n'y avait pas cru, comme il ne croyait pas que des alligators trainaient dans les égouts de New York. Maintenant, il se disait qu'il regarderait une plaque d'égout d'une autre manière, oui, vraiment.

Puis, lorsque le calme revient, le mot glissa de ses lèvres, quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, que personne sur le moment ne pouvait comprendre. La créature se retourna, les yeux noirs s'arrondissant soudainement, dévorant du regard l'homme, non, le jeune homme, il n'avait jamais fait son âge après tout, ensanglanté. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment d'âge.

« Qu-quoi ? »

Oh tiens, il avait une voix plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Il recula, d'un cran. Sottise, il n'y arriva pas, faisant du surplace, le sang sur son épaule lui, connaissant au contraire un développement meilleur, dans le mauvais sens du terme. « Hé mais, calme toi mec, je te ferais rien… je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu viens de me dire… »

'Je suis en train de mourir, idiot, m'emmerde pas' étant trop long, Michael obéit, laissant les syllabes sortir de sa bouche. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire sans inspirer de la pitié. Même s'il ne savait pas si un monstre rouge comme celui-là pouvait en avoir. Il essaya de mettre quelque chose dans les paroles, de la haine, de la rage, quelque chose de colérique. ? Il ne réussit qu'à en faire une chose s'approchant d'un appel à l'aide. Michael se détesta de suite.

« Brooklyn… »

« Oh mon dieu… »

Tiens, même les démons-gargouilles connaissaient le Dieu de Barry ? Faudrait lui dire, il serait ravi. Ou alors, il l'accuserait de blasphémer, lui taperais sur la tête et vérifierais encore une fois que cela qu'il prenait, c'était bien du coca et non de la cocaïne. Et lui, il fermerait les yeux, comme d'habitude, comme aujourd'hui. Sauf que Michael n'aurait pas mal à la tête, sauf qu'il n'aurait pas la main sur son épaule, pressant une plaie, qu'il n'aurait certainement pas autant envie de dormir. Il s'adossa davantage contre le mur, laissant la douleur parcourir son corps sans y faire grand-chose. Si fatigué. Que quelqu'un éteigne la lumière.

Comme d'habitude, on ne réalisa pas son vœu, préférant plutôt mettre des mains énormes et tièdes sur ses joues. N'empêche, cela faisait presque du bien, il sentait la peau, la sueur, la chaleur, loin du coup âcre dans sa bouche, cette envie de vomir pour mieux éviter de crier. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine et il avait un mal de tête, des vertiges s'il ouvrait les yeux.

« Ouvre les yeux, bon sang, ouvre les yeux. »

Il essaya vraiment, sentant qu'on lui tenait toujours la tête. De ses paupières lourdes il ne retira rien, sinon quelques éclats de rouges, le détail d'un regard et celui d'une bouche énorme. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui tirer dessus, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de dormir, de ne plus penser à rien, plus souffrir. L'air commençait à se faire rare, la poitrine était lourde à chaque inspiration. Et ce truc qui n'arrêtait pas de parler.

« C'est toi, c'est vraiment toi… (Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore… ?) Lex, hé Lex, réveille toi, bordel réveille toi ! Ne me fais pas le coup du type qui réapparait pour mieux mourir dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Hé ho, Lexin… »

Un souffle sortit des lèvres sèches, celles-ci esquissèrent des mots, un léger ton ironique, une forme de moquerie dans le sourire, comme on balance une boutade à un ennemi avant le dernier souffle. En moins classe et plus con.

« On s'connait ? »

Cela faisait pitié, il fallait le reconnaitre. Pitié comme un homme mourant lentement alors qu'il avait connu des choses encore pires, qu'il avait vu il y a un an à peine deux tours jumelles en train de tomber, gisant à terre comme la construction maladroite et abandonnée d'un enfant trop gâté.

Finalement, il y eut le noir, sans doute aussi des paroles, d'autres gestes, mais il ne les comprit pas. Il y eut le noir, encore la douleur, le froid, peut-être. Un cœur qui battait, mais qui n'était pas le sien, quelqu'un qui le prenait dans ses bras. Quelque chose de familier. Puis, plus rien.

Le néant.

* * *

Extrait du journal de Jake Johnson- 11/29/2003

[…] ça recommence.

Hier, on nous a « gentiment » déposé un jeune homme blessé à mort. Nous l'avons aussitôt conduit dans la section urgence de l'hôpital : il avait des fractures, des bleus et des balles qui avaient perforées son corps. Je suis de nature optimiste, mais ce cas-là, en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas s'il passera la nuit. Enfin, dans ce métier, tout peut arriver, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Non, le problème vient du fait qu'il est apparu, comme ça, devant la porte d'hôpital. Aucune voiture, aucune coulée de sang, aucune preuve que quelqu'un était avec lui.

C'est étrange et ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive : en 1994, une femme, l'inspecteur Elisa Maza, a été retrouvé allongée sur un brancard qu'un ami et moi avions un instant délaissé. Enfin, deux autres cas ont été enregistrés ici, dont celui du même jeune homme quelques années auparavant. 1997, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Personne n'explique ce phénomène, même si des personnes citent les « gargouilles de M. Xanathos », alors qu'on n'a jamais su démêler le vrai du faux dans cette affaire : « blague de mauvais goût ou réalité ? » titraient les journaux, d'ailleurs. Pour ma part, je m'en tiens au fait : j'ai un patient dans un état grave et je vais tout faire pour le maintenir en vie, peu m'importe si celui qui l'a amené ici se révèle être un monstre, une fée, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.[…]

Extrait du journal de Jake Johnson- 12/1/2003

[…] Il est vivant, il est vivant, vivant ! Comme vous et moi, comme mon ami ou comme le type qu'on croise par hasard dans la rue. C'est presque incroyable, ce patient doit une résistance à toute épreuve ou une chance pas possible.

Quoique, je pencherais pour la seconde option, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire, sérieusement, que quelqu'un qui a failli mourir de blessures mortelles plusieurs fois de suites de « chanceux ». Ou alors, il faut posséder un étrange sens de l'humour que je ne comprends pas. Sinon, certains parlent « d'ange gardien » en disant avoir aperçue une forme étrange par la fenêtre de la chambre. C'est ridicule, étant donné que la chambre du patient est située au cinquième étage. Enfin, il y a toujours des personnes qui croient à tout et à n'importe quoi. […]

Extrait du journal de Jake Johnson- 12/6/2003

[…]Il est réveillé et parfaitement conscient depuis deux jours. Il a admirablement bien récupéré, même si son comportement me laisse parfois perplexe. Ce n'est pas tous les patients qui me demandent au bout de quelques heures s'ils peuvent avoir un ordinateur portable. Bien entendu, j'ai refusé. D'ailleurs, le patient avait l'air déçu, mais n'a pas exprimé outre-mesure son mécontentement, encore heureux.

Ce genre de demande est particulièrement déplacé, je trouve. Tiens, en y repensant, lorsqu'il m'a exprimé cette demande, j'ai entendu un étrange bruit dehors. Comme un fou rire.

Ça devait être seulement la pluie. […]

Extrait du journal de Jake Johnson- 12/7/2003

[…]J'ai encore mal à la tête, c'est fou. Je n'étais qu'à seulement quelques mètres, cela doit être pour ça. Cette femme hurlait si fort que Davis est entré dans la chambre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème. D'un côté, je peux la comprendre : si un de mes amis ne me prévenaient pas, je suis certain de le prendre véritablement mal. D'un autre côté, vue la tête terrifiée du patient (ou fucking Milgeek, selon la jeune femme), je le plaindrais presque. […]

Extrait du journal de Jake Johnson- 12/10/2003

[…] Il est parti. Un bras dans le plâtre, la peau encore blanche-verdâtre, mais néanmoins souriant. Un vrai bout en train, en fait, loin du souvenir que j'avais de lui. La dernière fois, il me faisait penser à ces personnes plongées dans leur monde et leur traumatisme. Là, durant son séjour à l'hôpital, il n'eut de cesse de poser des questions, de s'intéresser à telle ou telle avancée médicale au fil des bruits de couloirs. C'est un homme, enfin, un jeune homme, pourtant, il me rappelait, dans ces moments-là du moins, mon plus jeune cousin. Il n'était pas vraiment désagréable, pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de le revoir. Du moins, pas entant que patient.

Espérons qu'il ait retenu la leçon et qu'il soit plus prudent à l'avenir. […]

* * *

*"Michael" est un nom très commun aux Etats-Unis, son diminutif est "Mike". J'ai lu une fois une histoire (dont je ne me souviens plus le titre ou l'auteur) où un "Mike" se faisait traiter de "fucking rotten milk" (ce qui donnerait un truc comme "saleté de lait pourri", quelque chose dans le genre). D'où le Milgeek.

"Tense" fait référence au titre anglais de l'épisode 56 "un futur cauchemardesque" (si personne ne voit, c'est l'épisode où Goliath voit ce qui se passerait s'il ne revenait pas : Brooklyn en chef qui lui envoie un poing dans la figure dès qu'il le voit (et qui est avec Demona), Hudson mort, Broadway couvert de blessures et aveugle, Lexington en cyborg et manipulateur/meurtrier)  
"Tess" est un nom très commun aussi, cela peut aussi être le diminutif de Thérèse.  
"Barry" est un nom d'origine irlandaise, mais aussi, un clin d'oeil à Resident Evil *sort

*J'ai été très rapide sur la scène de la poursuite, d'une part, pour ne pas alourdir le chapitre, d'autre part, parce que je ne suis pas douée pour écrire ce genre de scène, alors, j'ai fait une ellipse. Cependant, pour le second chapitre, comme le point de vue sera extérieur, il y a des chances pour que je puisse raconter cela en détail.

*La moto qui explose, c'est un clin d'oeil à la première soirée du Trio dans New York, lorsque Lexington essaie une moto et l'envoie sans faire exprès contre le mur (pauvre Vinnie)

*Si vous ne voyez pas très bien le physique de "Michael", c'est exactement l'aspect qu'à Lexington (et pour cause, c'est lui *sort) dans l'épisode 18 de Gargoyles le miroir/the mirror, en plus âgé (hem, c'est comme ça que Brooklyn le reconnait d'ailleurs. Cela et la voix, bien entendu)

Excusez-moi pour la mise en page, le site à une très nette tendance à tout me coller/serrer et peu importe le nombre de fois que j'espace/repasse dessus.


End file.
